


a little crazy

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: SKAM Fic Week 2018 [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, SKAM Fic Week, a tiny bit angst but blink and it's gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Isak is shipped off to boarding school by his parents but he doesn't mind all that much. Maybe his new roommate has something to do with that.





	a little crazy

**Author's Note:**

> So far, this has been the most difficult prompt for me. I thought I could do the easy way out and catch up a little faster so I wanted to use something I had written a while back that had roommates but I absolutely hated it so I discarded that idea, then Giusy gave me another awesome prompt but I had difficulties with that as well and finally, last night, I got the idea for this.
> 
> I hope you like this <3

Isak snuck into the room on quiet feet, closing the door carefully not to make a sound.

He startled and almost let out a terrified shout when a voice behind him noted drily, “You’ve been out until after curfew. _Again_.”

Isak groaned and took a moment to gather himself before he turned around to glare at his roommate. “Are you going to rat me out?” He challenged, walking over to his bed.

The only light in the room was coming from the reading lamp on Even’s bedside table. Even put his sketchbook away and asked, “Are _you_ going to tell me where you went?”

Isak rolled his eyes. They had had this almost exact same conversation so many times already, it was a bit ridiculous. “Is that the condition for not ratting me out?” Isak barely paid any attention to his roommate when he stripped out of his hoodie and jeans and slipped into bed.

The sheets were rustling in Even’s bed and Isak knew without trailing his gaze from the ceiling that Even was turning to his side to look at Isak. Because that’s what he did — giving the person he was talking to all his attention. Isak knew that even after the little time he had been here. “I’m not ratting you out. I’m just wondering what a guy who’s been here for two weeks is doing out there this long into the night. You’re an enigma, Isak Valtersen,” Even told him earnestly.

Isak snorted. He was the farthest from an enigma, had always worried that he was too open about things that his parents would notice _everything_ but then they had sent him here so he figured they had always been oblivious. Figured, since it was pretty clear that Terje and Marianne Valtersen didn’t give a shit about him beyond the fact that there was an image to uphold. “I was outside smoking weed. There’s this kid in my English class that secretly sells the stuff,” Isak admitted and he hoped he wasn’t making a huge mistake with that.

“What? Are you serious?” Even whisper-shouted and when Isak looked over to him, he was leaning up in bed, “How did you find out? I’ve been going here for _three_ years and didn’t know about this!”

Isak grinned. As much as he hated to admit it — and he would never say it out loud to his parents — he liked his roommate. He liked this whole place actually, despite having been sent here forcefully. Isak turned to his side as well, looking at Even across the small space between their beds. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, it’s a very well kept secret. I just happened to make the right friends and apparently, I look like a dealer because they offered me to join them,” He explained.

“Who is it?”

“ _Even_ ,” Isak said firmly, “We don’t know each other that well but I trust you so… if I tell you and they get busted because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut, I’m gonna _end_ you. I’m talking ripping off your balls and shit. Don’t betray me!”

“Promise,” Even whispered and there was something in his eyes that made Isak trust him.

Isak smiled again, breathing, “Jonas Vasquez.”

“Really?” Even gaped at him, “It’s so obvious! He’s like an absolute stoner kid! It was so obvious, it didn’t even cross my mind, wow!”

Isak rolled his eyes. Even’s excitement about this was a little bit ridiculous and a lot cute. “We should sleep now,” He concluded softly.

“Okay,” Even agreed but he didn’t look away from Isak when he reached out to turn off the lamp and for a moment, it felt like there was some kind of electricity crackling between them.

Isak’s breathing sounded strangely loud in his ears when the room was plunged into silence. _Fuck_ , he really liked this boy.

☽☾

Isak used his Saturdays for studying. And after only two weeks of living together, Even already knew that but he still asked, “Wanna hang out today?”

Isak halted his movements where he was packing his bag to head outside. “I have plans, sorry,” He gave back even though a part of him just wanted to say yes.

“Studying, I know,” Even grinned and pointedly raised his own backpack from the floor, “Study date then?”

So it seemed that there had changed something between them last night. Before, both of them had gone their own ways but while being cordial with each other, they hadn’t done much more than smalltalk whenever they had been in their room at the same time.

Apparently, telling your roommate the name of your weed dealer changed things though.

Isak nodded, hoisting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder. “Study date.”

They walked side by side through the school halls until they reached the large quad that had some tables at the edge of it. They were mostly empty since students usually used their weekends to visit the nearby town or had better things to do than hang around here.

Isak sat down and immediately unpacked his things but soon enough noticed that Even wasn’t doing the same and was instead watching him with an amused smile. “You’re a bit of a nerd, huh?”

Isak shrugged. He’d been called worse things and this one was kinda true anyway. “I care about my grades, is that a problem?” He raised his eyebrows, daring Even to say the wrong thing.

“Not at all!” Even raised his hands defensively, “I just don’t get the whole stressing about grades to be honest.”

“Well, that’s the point of a study date so— _zip it_ , and let me work!” Isak told him but there was no bite behind his words.

“Zip it?” Even said teasingly but quickly scrambled for his things when Isak shot him a withering glance.

They worked in silence for a while and Isak found himself thinking that even though they weren’t talking, he preferred this kind of studying much more than doing it all by himself. Throughout their studying session, he kept shooting Even secret glances and if someone asked him why, he couldn’t even answer that probably. He guessed he just liked looking at his roommate.

That was also why he noticed how Even’s expression grew more and more frustrated until he groaned and threw his pen away.

“What’s up? Can I help you?” Isak offered, putting his own pen down.

Even shook his head. “It’s fine… just struggling a little bit with physics. You wouldn’t be able to help me, you’re a grade under me anyway.”

Isak rolled his eyes, smirking. There were some things Even still had to learn about him. He stood up and walked around the table, sitting back down next to Even. Pulling Even’s stuff closer, he told Even, “Don’t worry. I’m a bit of a genius.” And after having looked at what Even was working on for a moment, he launched into an explanation that hopefully was easy enough for Even to understand.

They were working for another forty minutes during all of which Isak was acutely aware of their thighs being pressed together — just because Even kept bouncing his leg continuously. 

Even let out a shout and threw his pen away dramatically once again, leaning back against the bench. “Ugh, I’ve had enough for today. You really are a genius, huh?” Even turned his head to look at Isak, putting a little more pressure against his leg with his own. Isak just shrugged so Even continued, “Are you hungry?”

Isak _was_ in fact hungry but a look at the time revealed that they had missed lunch — something that usually happened when Isak was focusing too hard on studying so that he forgot his surroundings. “Guess we’ll have to wait until dinner,” He sighed.

Even wiggled his eyebrows at him and stretched out his hands toward him. “Come on, I know someone. Yes, you heard that right, you’re not the only one with connections. We’ll get you some food!”

Isak looked at the offered hands warily but after a moment took them anyway and let Even pull him up. His cheeks felt hot when he wiggled out of Even’s grasp again and started walking alongside his roommate. “What kind of connections?” He asked curiously.

“The most useful ones,” Even winked at him with both his eyes, Isak was pretty sure that was considered blinking but it was very endearing either way. And then suddenly Even took off, running across the quad.

Isak was laughing as he caught up with Even, yelling between pants, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Where’s the fun in always going through life at the same pace? Changing it up is far more exciting!” Even told him when they were back in the building and slowed down.

Isak rolled his eyes, bumping his shoulder into Even’s. “You’re such a weirdo,” He told him with a chuckle. When they arrived at the kitchen, it finally dawned on Isak. “You know one of the chefs?” He whispered, looking over his shoulder as if they would be caught any second.

Even looked incredibly smug when he nodded.

“Do you know the power we could have together if we work together? I know the weed people, you know the food people… we can get fucking high and never worry about the munchies!” Isak said excitedly, sneaking after Even as he led the way.

Even laughed quietly and walked over to the fridge. “What are you in the mood for? Cheese toasties?” He asked.

Isak sat up on the counter, looking around the place. He’d obviously never been here before and being here right now, alone with Even, felt strangely forbidden. Isak liked the thrill of it. “Sounds good to me!”

Even easily found his way around the kitchen, getting everything they needed and then made them the food while Isak was happy to just watch.

Isak’s contribution was to grab all the spices he could find and put them on the cheese toasties, giggling at how disbelieving Even was watching him doing that. He made a bit of a mess if he was honest. 

Just when they had put the toasties in the oven, they heard footsteps and Isak’s wide eyes turned to Even saying without words that this was okay, _right?_ But Even looked back at him like a deer caught in headlights, an eloquent, “fuck!” leaving his lips. “We should get out of here!” He concluded.

“What? So you don’t know anyone? Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck,” Isak babbled, grabbing his backpack off the floor and darting off, Even hot on his heels.

“The cheese toasties!” Even exclaimed and then he actually turned around to get them.

Isak’s heart was pounding in his chest and he didn’t give a damn about the fucking cheese toasties but Even was already on his way back now, cheese toasties in hand.

“Is someone here?” Someone called out and Isak froze, panic taking over.

Even grabbed his arm with his free hand and tugged him along.

“Hey! You! Students aren’t allowed in the kitchen!” The person called after them but they just kept running until they reached their room again.

Isak burst through the door and fell down on his bed headfirst. Out of breath and adrenaline levels off the charts. “Fucking hell!” He cursed, “I fucking can’t— what the _fuck_ , Even? Oh my—“

“Cheese toastie?” Even sat down on his bed, grinning broadly.

Isak groaned, burying his face in his pillows. “Fucking hell,” He repeated.

“That was fun,” Even concluded.

Isak sat up in bed and glared at Even. They had almost been expelled for _cheese toasties_. “Give me the damn thing,” He sighed, stretching out his hand. He burst into laughter a moment later because he was looking at Even who looked so fucking happy and _pretty_ with his flushed cheeks. Maybe it wouldn’t have been the worst thing to be expelled for cheese toasties if it meant he had done this with Even.

As soon as he bit into the cheese toastie, he grimaced. “These taste like balls,” He commented but he was hungry enough to take another bite.

“And you’re familiar with that?” Even teased. Isak threw his pillow at him which he dodged, laughing hysterically.

☽☾

Once again, Isak and Even ended up lying on their sides in their respective beds, just looking at each other. And then the room was tinged into darkness again and everything felt a little more vulnerable, a little more _real_.

“Even?” Isak whispered, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Isak?”

“Do you wanna know a secret?” The insecurity was clearly audible in his voice, even though he was speaking so quietly.

Even was moving around in his bed before he answered, “Okay.” And after another beat of silence, “You can trust me.”

Isak swallowed thickly and closed his eyes even though it was pitch-black in the room anyway. “I got into a lot of shit back home and my parents didn’t want my actions to taint the image people had of them… so they sent me here. Locked away at boarding school, unable to cause any trouble,” He confessed into the darkness, “Joke's on them. Because my roommate is a little crazy and the first friend I made here sells me weed.” He laughed a little but even to his own ears it sounded sad, “Anyway that’s not really the point. I think they’re scared of who I might become and— and that they have no idea how to explain that to their neighbours.”

“And who are you?” Even wondered, his words a challenge and a caress at the same time.

Isak smiled a little, more genuine. In just those two weeks freed from his parents’ constant judgement, he had come to realise who he actually was. And he was a little less afraid of that now than when he had rebelled against his parents. “I’m Isak Valtersen, a little bit fucked up and really fucking gay.”

Even chuckled quietly. “Isak, I think you’re really fucking great.” The sheets rustled again and Even’s voice was a lot closer when he spoke up again, “Scoot over.”

Perplexed, Isak did as he was told, holding his breath until Even was lying down next to him, their knees bumping together. “What are you doing?” Isak asked dumbfounded.

Even answered him by tangling his fingers in Isak’s hair and scooting even closer so he could nuzzle his nose against Isak’s. “Isak Valtersen, you’re really fucking amazing,” Even repeated, his minty breath fanning over Isak’s face.

“You think?” 

Isak heard Even’s hair brushing against the pillow as he nodded and then he was only feeling.

Even kissed Isak carefully, his fingers grazing gently against Isak’s scalp.

Isak’s breathing hitched. He’d never been kissed like this. He’d never kissed a boy. The darkness made him feel brave; he put more pressure on Even’s lips and his hand tangled in the front of Even’s shirt, not quite brave enough to touch him fully.

But it was perfect anyway.

If he was honest with himself, he’d felt attracted to Even ever since he had moved into the room and he had seen him for the first time, his lanky figure cramped on the window sill as he got the best lighting for drawing in his sketchbook. Ever since the first bright smile he had shot him and the cheery, “halla” that had followed. Ever since, weirdly enough, Isak had felt more at home in this tiny room together with Even than he ever had at home.

“Even?” Isak asked when they pulled apart to catch their breaths.

“Isak?”

“Can I ask you why you were living alone before I moved in?” Isak whispered, his knuckles brushing against Even’s stomach so he could feel how Even was tensing under him. “You can trust me,” He added on, barely audible. The school had a policy of two or three people living together in one room so Even having lived alone had clearly been an exceptions for reasons unknown to Isak.

Even shuffled around until his forehead was resting against Isak’s shoulder, a shiver running through him. This was all lsak needed for him to finally wrap his arms around Even, hopefully giving him some comfort.

Isak’s fingers gently tapped against Even’s spine and that was apparently enough for Even to calm down a little because he murmured a moment later, “My former roommate didn’t want to live with me anymore. I did some— it was blown out of proportion. The whole school suddenly talked about it and no one wanted to share a room with me anymore. Even when I started talking to my former roommate again. I…” He trailed off, shivering again and Isak realised he must be crying.

“I’m sorry. People suck,” Isak muttered helplessly, no idea what the right words to say in a situation like this were.

Even shrugged, “I don’t know. It was kinda my fault. I… I had an episode.”

Isak furrowed his brow, “An episode?” He only knew that term in relation to his mother’s illness.

“I’m sick, Isak,” Even whispered.

Isak’s heart ached for Even, he wanted to take all his pain away. “Okay. You don’t have to tell me more if you don’t want to. We can just sleep…” He didn’t want to make Even feel like he had to tell him just because they had kissed. Gently, he raised Even’s chin and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Even nodded, huddling a little closer. “But… bipolar.”

Isak held him tighter, he just wanted Even to feel safe and not alone.

☽☾

When Isak woke up the next morning, Even was still asleep. His hair was fawned out on the pillow and his long lashes brushed against his cheeks. He looked so peaceful that Isak crawled out of bed, careful not to jostle Even. 

He went to the bathroom and tried not think too much, his thoughts in turmoil about everything that had happened last night. He was incredibly happy but he wasn’t sure if Even felt the same way. 

Isak took a long shower and took his time getting ready so when he returned to his room, Even was already awake, sitting on his own bed while Isak’s was straightened out. Isak couldn’t remember the last time he had had a made bed.

“Good morning,” Isak said with a timid smile, his cheeks feeling warm. Even looked so incredibly soft with his hair tousled and eyes wide.

“Hi,” Even gave back quietly, not quite meeting Isak’s gaze.

Isak went over to Even’s bed and sat down next to him, bumping their knees together. “Hey…” He mumbled, not quite knowing how to follow that up. They sat in silence for a while but then Isak spotted his backpack on the ground and a smile formed on his lips and an idea in his head. “Would you go on a study date with me?” He asked, looking at Even.

“It’s not Saturday though,” Even muttered and Isak’s smile widened.

Isak put his hand on Even’s thigh. “A study date without the studying then?” He suggested, “Just a date?”

Even finally looked at Isak, a hopeful expression on his face. “Yeah? Are you sure?”

That made Isak laugh. “Very sure,” He assured, scooting even closer, “Maybe this time in a place where we don’t have to run away when we get caught.” He raised his hand to Even’s chin and nudged it a little so they were facing each other. “Can I kiss you again?”

“I didn’t brush my teeth yet,” Even argued.

Isak pecked Even’s lips anyway. “Go brush them then so I can kiss you properly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile so much, so make me smile please and leave either or both of those <3


End file.
